No hay excusas
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: Tyrion tenía trece años de edad, Tysha catorce, pero ambos pensaban que el amor era para siempre.


Cierra los ojos

...

Entre las sábanas todo parecía irreal. Giró un momento la cabeza y vio a Tysha, ésta respiraba suavemente con la boca entreabierta y los gruesos labios rosados invitándole a besarlos. Él lo hizo sin pensarlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica.

Te quiero, eran las últimas palabras que había dicho la joven antes de quedarse dormida.

-Ojalá esté teniendo dulces sueños- dijo él mientras con sus cortos brazos tapaba la piel desnuda de la muchacha. Su figura, que aún no estaba formada del todo se marcaba bajo el trozo raído de tela.

Apenas habían dormido en aquella noche,todo fue tan deprisa que todavía le costaba creérselo. Casado, la palabra estaba tan llena de significado que no era capaz de pronunciarla. Cierto que eran muy jóvenes aún, él apenas contaba con trece años y ella tan sólo tenía catorce. Además estaba el problema de que él era un noble y ella... Bueno, ella era Tysha. Además ¿Qué más daba? Él nunca sería alto y guapo como Jaime, qué más daba con quien se casara, era feliz con la mujer de sus sueños, la amaba y si tenía que luchar con su padre lo haría. Ya tenía dos hijos con quienes podría hacer lo que quisiera, él no era ni medio hijo.

Recordó la mancha de sangre de la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Esperaba que no le hubiese dolido, no quería haber sido brusco con ella, tal vez debería de haber esperado, pero ambos se querían. ¿Por qué esperar? Se alegraba tanto de haberse casado con la chica perfecta.

Empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta. ¡Era feliz! ¡Él! Él que nunca mediría más de seis palmos, al que todos consideraban Monstruo por su fealdad, que tenía joroba, que había matado a su madre...

Le dio una punzada al corazón al recordar esto último, no había conocido nunca a su madre por lo tanto no la quería, ni la odiaba, no albergaba ningún sentimiento hacia ella, pero Cersei le recordaba las pocas veces que había hablado a solas con él que era el culpable de la muerte de su madre. Culpable por nacer.

Las sábanas volvieron a moverse, su joven y dulce esposa se volvía a mover en sueños.

-Te amo. -Susurró.

-¿Tyrion?- preguntó entreabriendo los ojos. - Siento haberme quedado dormida.

-Tendrás que compensármelo- dijo él mientras bajaba su mano por el muslo de la chica.

Ella le quitó el pelo rubio que le cubría a él la cara y entre risas complices continuaron con lo que llevaban haciendo toda la noche.

...

Abre los ojos.

Las ropas sucias y gastadas hacían lo posible por mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Con el vaho intentaba calentarse las manos, pero no tarda en desaparecer. Los dedos azules por el frío le duelen al abrir y cerrar las manos. Nota las mejillas congeladas y la piel tirante. Se rasca lo que le queda de nariz e intenta cerrar los ojos de nuevo para recordar a su dulce Tysha el día de su boda. Pero la única imagen que le llega a la mente es la de la última vez que la vio, bajo su cuerpo.

No era cara de placer era cara de dolor

Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Varios hombres la habían violado uno por uno dejándola una mísera moneda de pago y él miró sin hacer nada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Eso era una simple excusa barata. Debía de haber intentado escucharla a ella, la mujer a la que amaba y no a su padre, que nunca le consideró ni medio hombre.

Había creído en Jaime, ese era el problema. Sin embargo tampoco eso servía de excusa, él también la había violado, su dulce Tysha a la que tenía miedo de hacer daño la primera vez que estuvieron juntos no fue más que un agujero para aliviar su pene el último día que la vio. Él la convirtió en puta al no impedir nada.

En doce años no se había ni replanteado que no fuese una puta. Y la castigó por ello, en cambio, sabiendo lo que era Shae... Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Shae.

Shae...

No debería de haberla matado, no iba a recuperar a Tysha haciendo eso. Ni matando a su padre. Ni mintiendo a su hermano.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Las cosas eran así y no cambiarían.

El barco se mecía hacía de un lado para otro, el olor de la sal le recordó que estaba vivo, aunque no supiera a donde iba.

Cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó calentarse con la calidez del recuerdo del cuerpo de Tysha, no necesitaba más.

Ojalá a parte de feo, patizambo, bajo y con chepa fuese listo.

Porque por primera vez desde que Cersei le besó para conseguir una apuesta, por primera vez desde aquel incidente, se sentía el ser más estúpido del mundo.

Y añoraba a Tysha.

¿De qué lugar vienen las putas?


End file.
